Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge: No Matter How You Slice it/Transcript
This is Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge: No Matter How You Slice it/Transcript in Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge. Narrator: Millions of years, the evil Sledge... Sledge: Fire! Narrator:...tried to steal the greatest power in the universe. Sledge: Bring me the Energems Narrator: But an alien named Keeper entrusted them to dinosaurs. Keeper: You must keep the Energems safe. Narrator: As for Sledge.... Sledge: It's a bomb! Narrator: He's was blasted into deep space. Now, the Energems have been found, and Sledge returns to battle a new team of heroes. Tyler: Dino Charger! Rangers: Ready! Narrator: They are Power Rangers Dino Charge! (On Sledge's Ship. Poisandra, Curio, Shego, and Azula are playing with the keys to the cells.) Poisandra: I love to play with keys! (Mocking the prisoners putting the keys in front of them while they try to reach them) Are these what you want, you pack of patheic prisoners? Sorry! (Tosses to Curio) Your turn, Curio! Curio: Just out of reach! (Tosses to Shego) - (Tosses to Azula) - Poisandra: You know, there's only one thing more than teasing monsters? Curio: What? Poisandra: Teasing monsters with my best friend. That's you, Curio! Shego- Azula- (The outlaw, Shearfear, sees them getting along) Shearfear: Best Friends, eh? I better take a closer look. (Uses his speckle, he sees a bond between Poisandra and Curio and Shego and Azula) Poisandra and Curio: Happy hugs for happy friends Shearfear:(Takes out his giant scissors) With one little snip, these friends will fast become foes. Poisandra: I hope we can be friends for...(Shearfear cuts the bonds) NEVER! (pushes Curio) Curio: Yeah! We're not friends (Shearfear also cuts the bonds between Azula and Shego) Azula- Shego- Poisandra, Curio, Azula, and Shego: I don't ever want to see you again! Sledge:(Takes Shearfear's scissors) What did you just do to my bride-to be? - Boswer Jr.: And to my wife. Shearfear: I..I cut thier bond of friendship. But, I can fix it Sledge: You will fix it Wrench: Get out of here! Sledge: But first, you cut the rangers bond and pit them aganist one another. - Sledge: Do it! Or I'll turn your arm into a pair of nail clippers. - Shearfear: Yes, sir. And yes, mam! Off I go! Snippy snip! Boswer: Trix! Make sure he doesn't fail! Icy: Okay. Darcy: On it. Stormy: Absolutely. (Theme Song) (Everyone is coming back from a digging journey while Riley was calling his family.) Phone: You have no new messages. Koda: I sense something wrong. - Riley: I was just hoping my mom would've called. She's never forgotten my birthday before. - Koda: Today your birthday! I'll... Riley: Shh! It's okay if they don't remember. They have much bigger things on their minds and it's fine. - Chase: Koda. Riley. Ash. Tino. Time for some fun, kiwi style! Koda: Ok,I not tell anyone. - - Koda: No worry. I think your family will remember. - (Everyone on top a mountain of sand.) Ivan: I expected something a touch less vertical Chase: Very nice. Just like home - - Chase: Sand dune surfing. - Riley: That's one big sand dune Ivan: Perhaps a bit too big, no? Anyone? Too big? - Tyler: Come on! It'll be a blast Luan- Last one down is a rotten egg. - - (Everyone slides down the dune and everyone is having fun. Shelby records it all) Tyler: Here we go. Shelby: Try to keep up boys. - - (Some tripped over) Tyler: Guys, that was awesome! Ivan: That wasn't scary at all. - Koda: You scream like baby pig. Tyler: (helps up Riley) What did you think? Riley: That was pretty fun I guess Chase: I hope you got that on video Shelby: (searching her pockets) My phone. It must've slipped out of my hand. (searching for her phone) Over here maybe. Chase: Let's help the lady look. - - (Little did they know that Shearfear and the Trix was spying on them) Shearfear: I smell friendship. (Uses his Speckles) Koda: You phone not behind truck. Shearfear: With one little snip, these friends will fast become foes. - - - Shearfear: Got it, ladies. (Shearfear cuts the bonds between Tyler, Chase, Shelby, and Ivan , Bonnie ,Serena, Misty, Max, and Clemont, The Human mane 5 and Lincoln and his sisters) Chase: Your better off without a phone. You waste too much time on that thing. Ivan: You, sir Chase, are the master of wasting time. Tyler: I have better things to do. I'm out of here Ivan: Grand Idea - - - - - - - - - - Shelby: Hey! What about my phone? Tyler: You lost it you find it Shelby: Thanks a lot! Yeah, and you guys are no help either. Koda: We looking hard. (sees Shearfear) Look out! (Kick him) Shearfear: Oh, you spotted us. Better snip that in the back -Us? (The Trix pops out) - - - (They Started to fight) Riley: Chase! Help us! - Chase: You deal with it. not my problem. See ya Shelby: Someone owes me a new phone. I'm out of here. - - - - (Shearfear and the Trix got the others pinned down.) Shearfear: 31 down and 25 to go. When I'm done, you wont have a friend in the world. - Shearfear: Vivix! (Vivix came in) Koda: We destroy you ourselves (the battle begins) - Shearfear: Your turn, caveman. (When the scissors tried to cut to bond it broke) What? It broke my scissors. Impossible! Trix, retreat! - - (Shelby's Phones found records everything) Riley: They're getting away Koda: That all of them. Riley: Somehow that monster made them forget that we're friends. Koda: (finds Shelby's phone) Shelby's phone. - RIley: Ok. Come on. We got to go find 'em - (At the cafe, everyone was still arguing) - Shelby: Cake? Tyler: Hey! Shelby: We're not making cake, we're making cupcakes! - Chase: (tastes the batter) Vanilla? No, it's got to be chocolate. - Shelby: What? Ivan: Sir Chase, why try one finger full? Might as well have it all? (dumps the batter on Chase's head) (Chase starts throwing batter at everyone) - - - Shelby: Food Fight! - - Kendall shows up Kendall: (whistles) What is going on? Riley: See, I told you. They can't stand each other - Tattletale, just like Lola - Kendall: Get clean up, and go to the base, now. (At the base) Riley: Guys, don't you see that even said when he's done, we wouldn't have a friend in the world. Somehow he's broken up your friendships. Kendall: He's trying to split you all up. Koda: And it working. - Chase: That monster had nothing to do with it - Shelby: Yeah. Some friendships just aren't meant to last Koda: I don't believe you. We build stronger friendships, all of us. Riley: He's right. We did. And just maybe we can build those strong friendships again -How - - (In the forest everyone was paired up for a three-legged race) (On Sledge's Ship, Wrench was fixing Shearfear's scissors) Wrench: There. All fixed. The Blue Ranger's friendship bonds are too strong. Don't try to cut them or you scissors will break agian. Shearfear: Don't worry. Once I snip the Green Ranger, the last one will be all alone. An easy picking. - - Shearfear: They will also fall and Tino will belong to Adaigo (Sledge and Adiago comes in) Sledge: Shearfear, the Energems are nearly mine. Don't mess this up or I'll snip you . - - Adiago: Sledge: Now get out of here! Shearfear: Yes sir. - - - Sledge: (talking to Wrench) You go with them. See that they doesn't this up. Dr Dracken: And take Shego with you - Wrench: Yes, Master Sledge. Curio: Wait for me Category:Transcripts